Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wired communication systems and methods and particularly relates to a system and method for a high speed data communication through a wired medium. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a system and method to provide a low distortion high speed data communication over a wired medium by implementing an impedance modulation technique for transmission and reception techniques without requiring a common ground reference.
Description of the Related Art
Generally a wired communication refers to a transmission of data over a wire-based communication technology. The examples for a wired communication network include the telephone networks, a cable television, an internet access, a fiber-optic communication and the like. Also a waveguide, used for high-power applications, is considered as a wired communication scheme.
The public switched telephone network (PSTN) is the network of the world's public circuit-switched telephone networks. The telephone network (PSTN) comprises of telephone lines, fiber optic cables, microwave transmission links, cellular networks, communications satellites and undersea telephone cables, all inter-connected by one or more switching centers.
The network of the fixed-line analog telephone systems is almost entirely digitized in its core and includes mobile as well as fixed telephones. The cable television is a system of providing television programs to the consumers via radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted to the televisions through the coaxial cables or the digital light pulses through the fixed optical fibers located on the subscriber's property. Similarly a FM radio programming, a high-speed Internet, telephony and similar non-television services are also provided by using the RF communication techniques.
The conventional systems for transmitting a data over a wired network, convert the data into an AC signal and further implements a modulation scheme to transmit the AC signal over the wired network. When the modulated signal is transmitted through a wired network, it is attenuated and distorted. Due to an attenuation and distortion, the signal obtained on the receiver end is not similar to the signal fed into the communication system at the transmitter end. The regeneration circuits (repeaters) need to be implemented at short distances over a transmission cable to restrain the distortion and attenuation of the signal. Thus the use of regeneration circuits raises the installation cost of the wired communication network. Also the modulation of a signal requires a power source and a modulator circuit to generate a carrier signal. The use of such power sources in turn increases the installation and maintenance costs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a communication scheme for providing a lesser distortion and high speed transmission of data over a wired network. There is also a need for a communication scheme which requires the lesser regeneration circuits for a long distance data transmission over a wired network. Further there is a need of a communication scheme to reduce the power consumption of the wired network during data transmission.